Claire's Choice
by protector91
Summary: Seconds after taking off in the chopper, Claire turns back to aid Alice. However, she discovers more than she bargained for in the underground Hive Base. Alternate take on the climax of Resident Evil Extinction. One Shot.


**A/N: I wrote this story because I liked Claire in Resident Evil: Extinction and also because up till now we've never seen a canon Resident Evil character take part in the film's main climax. Nothing against Alice it's just that she gets all the fun. Enjoy.**

_Claire's POV_

We all watched Carlos speed off towards the army of flesh eating zombies. His truck overturned and ran over more of them till he was closer to the gate. About 20 seconds passed and then the truck blew up. My heart sank a little as I saw the shockwaves from the blast consume the zombies. He did say that he always wanted to go out in a mighty blaze of glory. I guess he got his wish. May you rest in peace Carlos.

Alice slammed her feet on the gas and sped full blast at the gate mowing down any infected that were foolish enough to get in her way. We took down the gate and brought the Hummer to a screeching halt. We all piled out of the vehicle and evacuated everyone from the other cars. Noticing the other infected closing in on us I wasted no time and boarded the chopper.

"Yes!" It was fully operational and had a full tank of gas. Not hesitating I fired up the engine while K-Mart loaded everyone onto the chopper. Its blades were spinning even faster once the last of the kids was put on; I was surprised we were all able to fit inside this thing.

"Take this," Alice said to K-Mart handing her that journal she'd been carrying around with her since the first time we met her.

"You're not coming with us?" K-Mart asked her. She sounded and looked disappointed as Alice told her no.

"Take care of the others," she told her and K-Mart nodded. Alice saluted the group, which I returned. I saw her racing towards that little house in the middle of all the chaos, which became smaller and smaller with each passing second. I don't know what Alice planned to do in there, but I hope it's worth it. I caught K-Mart sneaking a glance back at the house and I felt some sort of nagging feeling in the pit of my stomach. I tore my glance away from the rapidly disappearing place and focused on our destination. But then I felt my head whip around again.

"Damn it," I silently cursed and changed the course of the chopper.

"What are you doing, Claire?" She questioned.

"I have no idea," I confessed. I'm about to rescue some woman that I barely know with some sort of freaky psychic powers. But for some reason I can't will myself to leave her behind. "Take the controls," I ordered her vacating my seat.

"Wait. You're leaving."

"I don't know why, but I'm going to try and help her. Once we get close enough take us down and I'll do the rest," I continued as K-Mart steered us closer to the Umbrella hideout. "Whatever happens, do not turn back. That's an order. Understood?"

"No Claire," was her answer.

"What did you just say to me?"

"I told you no. We've already lost Carlos and Chris! I can't lose you too!"

Chris. Hearing that name nearly brought tears to my eyes. It's been three years since that night.

* * *

"You ready for this, Claire?" Chris asked me loading his gun with a fresh clip. I gave him a small nod loading my gun as well. He went first towards the door that led to Albert Wesker's office. He stopped at the right side of the door and motioned for me to advance to the left side. "On three," he whispered. "One, two, three!" He kicked open the door and we ran into the office.

"Ah; if it isn't the Redfield siblings," Wesker acknowledged sitting at his desk; two dogs on both his sides. "What business do you have with me?"

"You know what we want," I said gun pointed right between those sunglasses of his. "You've been holding out on us. The whole world. You've known all along how to stop this outbreak before it gets out of hand and spreads throughout the whole planet. And yet you're withholding that information till you can somehow turn this entire disaster into some big profit for Umbrella."

"Oh how naïve you are, Claire. Sic'em boys," he said to his two dogs. The slobbering mutts charged us both and we opened fire on them. The dogs whimpered and fell to the floor.

"That wasn't so hard," Chris laughed.

"Ummm. Chris," I said as I watched the dogs start to twitch. They jumped back to their feet and their heads split open. The monstrous creatures made a second dash prompting us to unload our entire clips into them. The dogs didn't show any signs of slowing down and jumped at the two of us. Chris dodged his dog, but mine tackled me. I threw out my hands to keep it jaws from ripping off my head. The dog Chris was fighting snapped the two separate sides of its head together nearly taking off his leg. Chris retaliated by pulling out his shotgun and shooting the dog directly in the center of its back. The dog crumpled to the floor dead.

"Claire!" He shouted seeing me in danger. My face was covered in this monster's spit as I fought to prevent it from reaching my head. Chris slid over to me, cocked his shotgun, and shot the dog through the… well I guess you could say head. The dog fell limp against me and I got covered in even more of its disgusting guts. Sometimes it didn't pay to be Chris' partner. Where was Leon when I needed him?

"Good help is so difficult to find," Wesker muttered rising from his seat.

"No more games Wesker," I said wiping my face.

"Game; this is far from a game, Redfield," He said and pulled a pair of guns out from behind his back. We ran in different directions; me to the left and him to the right to avoid the bullets. We returned fire simultaneously, but Wesker avoided all the bullets like he was out of the matrix. Wesker then sprinted at me and was so fast I didn't see him move. My gun was spinning out of my grasp and my insides contorted when he hit me. My whole body shuddered and Wesker tossed me aside. Chris opened fire but missed. Wesker slapped his gun away, but Chris dodged his attack, snatched his arm, twisted it, and punched him in the nose, snapping his shades in half. I ran for my gun and shot him in the shoulder. Wesker let out an odd sounding groan and rammed his palms into Chris' chest. As Chris soared back Wesker ran back at me and thrust me up against the wall. He snatched my arm and repeatedly hit my wrist till I relinquished my hold on my weapon. I threw out my right fist, but he caught it and grinned while crushing it. I kicked his knee making him let go of my hand and I pulled out my combat knife. Wesker ducked my knife swipe and backhanded me to his desk. I crashed on top of it and then an alarm sounded.

_Self destruct sequence has been initiated. One minute until detonation._

"You've got to be joking me he," I criticized. "You installed a self –destruct sequence; how unoriginal." Wesker growled and delivered one final kick to my stomach. I felt the room fly backwards, one of the windows shattering against my back, and the sensation of falling from the third floor. I thought this was where I would die, but then I crashed on top of a car. A quick scream of pain escaped my lips. Chris. I have to help Chrisssss. I rolled of the back of the car and inched my way back to the building when it happened. The entire third floor was consumed by a violent blast. "_Chriiiissss. Noooooo."_ I continued to crawl to the Umbrella building, but then the Umbrella Corp. guards exited it.

"Don't move!" They ordered; guns all pointed at my head. What could I do? I dropped my gun during the fall and there were too many for me to fight. Then out of nowhere the sound of a machine gun firing was heard and the guards all collapsed to the street.

"Claire Redfield?" A man who looked about Chris' age asked me.

"Yeah. Who wants to know?"

"Name's Carlos."

Once Carlos evacuated me from the battle field a team was sent in to recover Chris. They checked every inch of Umbrella Corp., but his body was never found leading us to assume the worst had happened. I held onto hope that he might have survived, but as the months rolled on it slowly dwindled away until there was nothing left.

* * *

"What would he say if he were here now?" K-Mart asked hoping that I wouldn't do what she thought I was. I hate it when K-Mart gives me that sad, pleading look. For a minute I considered not going back for Alice. For a minute that is.

"Chris isn't here though." And with those last words I leapt from the chopper.

"Claireeeee!" I heard K-Mart scream as I landed on top of a zombie. I refused to look back. I knew that if I did I'd never go through with this. Hell I wouldn't make it back anyway. It was now or never. I at least heard the sound of the chopper blades becoming fainter. K-Mart decided to listen to me after all. Atta girl. I plowed my way through the opening shooting any and all infected that crossed my path. I was almost there when one of those new infected stood in my way. Its piercing eyes staring me down; spit flying out of its mouth as it snarled. It'd be enough to send most people running for the hills. Lucky for me I'm not like most people. I shot it right through the eyes. One down; about a hundred more to go. I was completely surrounded, a few more feet from the door, and completely out of ammo. One of the infected rushed me, but I flipped over it, grabbed its head, and snapped its neck. The others held their ground; seemingly waiting for me to make my move. They could do wait here all day if they wished so I performed the only option I had left. I ran directly at the horde of zombies. They all growled even louder than before as I got closer and they dashed at me as well. We were only inches apart when I made my move. I jumped as high as I could, landed on the shoulders of one of the infected and jumped again even higher, landing behind the still charging horde. Before they could realize where I was I sprinted the final distance into the house. It was empty and there appeared to be no sign of Alice that is until the table split apart revealing a secret elevator. I took it all the way to the bottom floor and was met with darkness. Something had torn this place apart. There was blood on the walls and I'm sure I could smell rotting flesh.

"I assume you've come here to aid Alice," A small girl asked me.

"And you might be?"

"They call me the White Queen."

"Can you tell me where to find Alice?" I asked picking up two discarded guns on the table.

"She's on the lower levels battling against Dr. Isaacs."

"What do you mean battling? The last I checked he couldn't fight."

"He has undergone a massive mutation. I've give him the codename, 'Tyrant'."

"Tyrant? Never mind. Just point me in the right direction," I requested approaching a shut door.

"I should warn you. Your chances of winning this fight are almost absolute zero," she cautioned me as the doors opened. "However I wish you the best of luck."

"Thanks," I replied stepping through; guns raised. "You better still be alive, Alice."

* * *

Alice rained a flurry of punches and kicks on Isaacs, but they had little to no effect. Isaacs struck her against her cheek then punched her in the stomach sending her towards the steel door to the White Queen's chamber. THe door was knocked loose and collapsed behind her.

"Is that really the best you can do? I expected more of a challenge from Project Alice." Two shots rang out and two bullets plowed their way into Isaacs' chest. "Who dares?"

"I dare, Isaacs'," I answered spotting an injured Alice at the other side of the laser grid. "Miss me, Alice?"

"You came back," she weakly replied.

"I wasn't gonna leave you here all alone," I said flashing Alice a smile, which she returned. Isaac's let out an inhuman roar shaking the laser chamber and threw down his tentacled arm. I dodged to the left and pumped him full of bullets. Isaacs gasped, but then he smirked as the holes in his stomach and chest sealed up. He shot out tentacles from his right hand. I fell to the floor to dodge and rolled to the left to dodge his right fist. I slid past him and back flipped my way to the other end of the corridor.

"Nice moves," Alice commented.

"Thanks," I said looking over her. She was in bad shape. Her lip was bleeding and her cheeks along with her left leg were cut. How did she manage to last this long against that monstrosity? A loud roar shook the chamber once again breaking the glass off the walls. I put my hands over my ears and fell to my knees from the sheer power of his yell. "What are you?" He didn't answer and started to charge me and Alice. I reacted without thinking and charged him as well. I jumped up and kicked him in the chest. Isaacs' chuckled and slapped me into the wall. I ducked to avoid his next punch; his fist going through the wall all the way to his shoulder. While he was stuck I leapt up, locked my legs around his neck, and pressed my guns into the sides of his head. His tentacles wrapped around my arms and legs and he yanked me off him. He slammed me into the floor, the ceiling, and tossed me into the concrete wall. I could have sworn something broke as my face connected with it. I descended back to the floor landing in the broken glass from earlier. I crawled away from Isaacs in a fruitless attempt to reach my guns. I saw some of the glass shake on the floor as Isaacs walked over to me. He snatched me from the floor and hauled me up to stare him in the face.

"You're as stubborn as that bone-headed brother of yours," he insulted. I spit in his face and he hurled me into the White Queen's Chamber.

"That's my friend you just beat the hell out of!" I heard Alice shout. By some means she was standing again and rushing Isaacs. He slammed his foot into a floor panel separating it from the rest of the floor and it hit her directly in the chin. As Alice tumbled back he seized hold of her feet spun her around quickly and released her sending her flying to the entrance to the laser grid room. Alice landed in some of the glass cutting into her hands and face. Her bloodied body was barely keeping itself upright; the room spun for Alice as Isaacs closed the distance between them.

"For so long I thought you were the future. But I was wrong." He paused for a moment as if he was savoring the victory he was about to claim. "_I._ Am the future." He raised his tentacled arm into the air to strike Alice down, but then she started to laugh manically.

"What's so funny? Why are you laughing!" He yelled shaking the room again.

"You're not the future," Was Alice's sole response.

"Hey ass-hole!" I called out. "Nobody talks that way about my brother!" A beeping noise made him turn around just in time to yell in fear at the sight of a rocket speeding towards him. His head blew into a million (maybe more) pieces and his lifeless body collapsed to the floor. "Are you ok?" I asked Alice limping over to her.

"Yeah. Just fine," she replied bracing against the doorframe to stand up. "Where did you get that rocket launcher from?"

"Found it in the Queen's Chamber," I revealed discarding the weapon.

"You can thank me later, Claire," the White Queen's voice sounded in the room.

"I don't know who's worse. Her or the Red Queen."

"Red Queen?"

"Their creator had a thing for Wonderland."

"Of course he did, _Alice._"

"Very funny."

* * *

"All attempts to contact the North American facility continue to fail," Wesker informed his other associates.

"How long have they been off the air?" One of them questioned.

"17 hours. We must consider them lost. But our plans remain unchanged. All data will be transferred to this facility and the research will continue under my personal supervision. I expect results within one month," Wesker finished. "The last thing we need is another incident like Dr. Isaacs," he thought.

"Oh you won't have to wait that long boys," Alice said; holographic image materializing into the board room.

"Because we're coming for you," I added appearing in the conference room as well.

"Claire. How you've grown in such a short time," Wesker joked. "How long has it been?"

"3 years and 6 months."

"You know that parting gift your brother gave me last we met left quite a lasting impression," he said removing his glasses revealing his eyes to be blood red.

"You shut up about him," I snapped.

"I think it's best that you know that Chris did not perish in that explosion," Wesker said to me.

"What did you just say?" I asked forgetting for a second that I wanted to rip out his eyes.

"You know what I said. He's alive. But you don't have to take my word for it." He pressed a button on the table and a large T.V. screen descended from the wall. I put my hand over my mouth at the sight of what was on the screen. Chris was sitting in what appeared to be a cell with two black eyes, a bloodied lip, and bandages wrapped around his ribs.

"Chris." My voice was low; barely above a whisper. It was so low that only Alice heard me. After years of thinking he was dead I find out now that this bitch has been holding him all this time!

"Forgive me for his injuries. He's made multiple attempts to escape. But that's not all Claire," Wesker said pressing another button. The screen widened showing a woman sitting next to Chris with her head resting on his shoulder. Her face was bruised and her arms were full of scars.

"Jill. Wesker! You psychopathic monster! When I find you I will kill you slowly and painfully! I swear it!"

"Many have tried," Wesker said putting his shades back on and snapping his fingers; two guards left the room when he did that. "As a matter of fact an attempt on my life was made about an hour ago." Wesker had an enormous smile on his face like a kid on Christmas Day. The door to the conference room slid open and the guards from before tossed a corpse inside.

"Look familiar to you Claire?"

That was it. I lost all control. He had captured both Chris and Jill, but now. All I could do now was scream; "LEOOOOOOOONNNN!" He had a bullet right through his forehead. I whipped out my gun and was about to shoot the computer in front of me when Alice pulled my gun out of my hands. She shook her head and placed it on the table.

"Enjoy your fancy corporation while it lasts," Alice said.

"And by the way; we're bringing a few friends," I added and logged off. Alice and I stood in front of the clone chamber observing the hundreds of Alice clones, which were in the process of awakening. Wesker was gonna pay for what he did Chris, Jill, and most of all, Leon.


End file.
